


Holding Together

by Catastra_Fey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastra_Fey/pseuds/Catastra_Fey
Summary: Sugawara holds the team together, but he's also been holding in feelings for his best friend for a long time. When Daichi's friend, Michimiya, finally confesses her feelings, what could this mean for Suga? Will the question he's been too afraid to ask for so long finally be answered?
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 145





	Holding Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! Just needed to put some more cute Daisuga out into the world. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy!

Sugawara wiped the beaded sweat from his brow as he smiled brightly at the rest of the Karasuno players. Yachi handed him a water bottle and he ruffled her hair affectionately. She was finally feeling more comfortable around them, but she was definitely the most relaxed around him and Hinata. She beamed up at him as he gave her a casual 'thanks!'

“Sugawara-senpai, I don't know how you do it. You step out on that court and it's like the whole team comes together in this calm intensity. Sometimes it seems like they are these stacked blocks and when they start to fall apart, you come in like mortar and pull them back together.”

His eyes went wide, his face heating a bit at the honest praise. He'd never really thought about it like that. He'd always had a knack for calming them down and regrouping, considered himself an excellent cheerleader, but it had always been in the context of just being a part of the chain. 

“You noticed that already, Yachi-san?” Suga's blush deepened as Daichi slipped an arm around his shoulders. He looked away, not sure he was fully prepared to face Daichi's triumphant smile. This was going to be used against him and he wasn't fully prepared to combat it just yet.

He and Daichi had been friends since middle school, the warm, steady glow of his dark-haired friend impossible to avoid. He'd always been so supportive, building up Suga whenever the opportunity arrived. At some point, Suga's responses had moved from self-deprecation, which only spurred his friend on further, to quiet thankful acceptance. Still, when it was just the two of them and Daichi was trying to fluster him with flattery, he dove right back into flippantly putting himself down. 

It wasn't so much that he believed he wasn't praise-worthy. He was good at a lot of things. Just not the best at any of them. Kageyama joining the team had only hammered that point home. But there was more to it than that. Over the years, Suga had realized that his affection for his friend was more pronounced than what he felt for his other friends. In fact, it much more closely resembled how some of them spoke about the girls in their classes. 

Daichi squeezed his shoulder and he finally turned his head just enough to see those deep brown eyes glinting at him, a smirk pulling at the corner of his friend's mouth. He loved when he was this close. And he hated it. 

“I've been telling him that for years, but he's surprisingly stubborn.” Daichi tweaked his nose with his other hand and then softly and playfully punched his chest. Suga put a hand over his face in embarrassment. 

“Daichi-kun!” came an excited, feminine voice from the gym entrance and all three of them turned to see Michimiya waving from just outside. One more squeeze to his shoulder and Daichi was heading toward her. There was a sharp drop in Suga's chest, a pang of envy combined with that empty longing that seemed to claw at him around the enigmatic captain. Keep it in check, Suga, no one needs to know. Just keep things how they are now. Then nothing gets ruined.

“Senpai?” He'd forgotten about Yachi, starting as he turned back to her questioning gaze. “Are you okay? You looked really sad there for a moment.” He plastered on a wide smile and threw his shoulders back.

“Haha, of course! Thank you, Yachi-san. Such kind praise definitely makes my day.” She looked back over at Daichi and Michimiya, both talking and smiling at each other. Michimiya's cheeks held a bit of a blush.

“Senpai, are those two, well, dating? Oh! I shouldn't be asking that! I'm sorry! It's definitely none of my business! She's just always finding him and has that look on her face.” Suga chewed at his lip as Yachi looked up at him, seeing if he would answer. He was Daichi's best friend, if anyone would know, it would be him. However, in the last two years that Daichi had known her, obvious to all that she was pursuing him, Daichi had never talked about her with him. Suga had meant to ask, many times, but he was so afraid of the answer that he always kept the question locked behind his teeth. It was an unspoken mystery that would tip the scales, destroy the thin thread of fantasy that Suga clung to more firmly than he'd like to admit. 

“He's never said,” was all that he could manage in response. Yachi gave him a searching look but then was pulled away by a chattering Hinata. Suga breathed out heavily, glad to be out from under the microscope. When he looked back, there was a marked change that had come over both Daichi and Michimiya.

They both stared at the floor between them, Daichi with a hand at the back of his neck, something he tended to do when he was nervous. Michimiya was tomato red, but her eyes glistened and she clutched her books tightly to her chest. She nodded once and then turned on her heel and hurried out. Daichi looked miserable. 

The iron core in Suga took hold, his ability to uplift the people he cared for taking control. This was where he really excelled and he hurried over to his friend, keeping the atmosphere light with the other boys to keep them from noticing. Daichi had moved a hand over his mouth and his eyes flickered to Suga and away again as he approached. Without hesitation, Suga grabbed his upper arm and pulled him outside, around the corner of the overhang for a modicum of privacy.

“Hey, are you okay?” he asked softly, feeling the tension in Daichi's shoulder as he gripped it. He still wasn't looking at him and there was a slight blush on his friend's face that he wasn't used to seeing. Daichi was always so collected. 

“Y-yeah. I'm fine.” Suga quirked up an eyebrow at the lackluster answer. He shoves at Daichi's shoulder until his friend finally meets his gaze. Suga has his suspicions, but he wants to hear it. It doesn't mean the scales tip in his favor, but it would be one weighty question mark off of his shoulders.

“I just feel bad, okay. Michimiya...well, I kind of knew she liked me. For awhile now. I kept hoping this wouldn't happen because I really appreciate having her as a friend, but...well she confessed.” He ran a hand through his short hair and back to the back of his neck again, looking off to the side.

“You...you turned her down, then?” He was trying so hard to keep his voice controlled, but he could feel the hope slip into it. He just prayed that it wasn't noticeable. 

Daichi turned his face to him fully, piercing him with a heavy look. Suga felt his heart clench almost painfully. He inhaled sharply, pulling his hand away from Daichi's shoulder as he tried with all his might not to read too much into the intensity of that expression. He became overly aware of how close they were, the feeling of heat radiating from his friend in the cool morning air. 

Just before he looked away, he caught something he'd never seen before that locked his breath in his lungs. Daichi's dark eyes flickered down to Suga's mouth, quickly before returning to his eyes. Had he truly seen that? Was it real? He felt his heart thunder in his chest. 

“Suga...,” Daichi said his name like it had been strained from him, quiet and low. A smile tugged at one corner of his friend's lips and his eyes dropped in a shy way that was far too adorable to be happening. Fluttering wings of hope beat against Suga's ribs. “You didn't really think I...liked Michimiya did you? I thought you were supposed to be the perceptive one.”

Suga's mind was doing somersaults along with his stomach. How many times had he imagined a situation like this that ended...well, needless to say those thoughts had netted him mountains of guilt and he had pushed them down over the years with every bit of will he had within him. But here, on the precipice of something he had never allowed himself to actually hope for, he felt so vulnerable and exposed. He was the supporting structure, the mortar, and yet he was ashamed to say that in this moment, a stiff breeze could have knocked him down. He searched Daichi's face for any hint that he was deluding himself.

“I...I don't know.” The answer was weak, as weak as his walls of emotional defense. Daichi stepped forward suddenly, bringing his face within inches of Suga's and he felt his heart hit the earth at their feet. Still, like a moth drawn to flame he tilted his head to line up with the other boy's mouth, felt his lips part in desperate anticipation. He was staring at Daichi's mouth, burning with want, and as he tore his eyes back up to his friend's he saw a twinkle of mischief in them. 

“Let me clear things up,” Daichi whispered, his breath brushing against Suga's lips in that rumbling baritone that lit fires under Suga's skin. He felt warm fingers slide along his jaw and then the blissful press of his mouth against Suga's. White hot lightning spread through his veins from every point of contact, the sweetest drug he could imagine. He realized that he should close his eyes, but he wanted so badly to watch, to sear this memory into his mind forever. 

He pressed his body against the other boy's, Daichi's broader frame and musculature delicious against his own. Suga's hands gripped the fabric of Daichi's uniform in white knuckles. He leaned further into the kiss, sweeping his tongue along the crease of Daichi's mouth and his lips parted eagerly. Suga both felt and heard the breath hitch in the team captain's throat from his bold advance. The hand that had sat gently against his cheek slid back to his nape, pulling him closer. 

He let his tongue glide lazily along Daichi's, reveling in the taste of him. He could smell his aftershave and sweat and he felt heat coiling quickly in his abdomen. He needed to stop, but the sheer ecstasy of this moment coming to fruition was impossible to pull back from. He wanted to touch him, everywhere, to taste his skin and make him lose control. He wanted to ravage him. He wanted to be ravaged.

It was Daichi who pulled away, a heavy huff of breath making its way shakily from him. He looked down at Suga with surprise.

“Whoa,” Daichi whispered, letting his fingers trail down the silver-haired boy's throat. “That went...way better than I expected.” He grinned that adorable grin that had always made Suga melt.

“Y-yeah. I didn't...know you...d-do you want to come over after school?” They'd hung out many times after school, studying, practicing volleyball, playing video games. Suga's parents didn't get home until a couple hours after they got there. His intent was clear as Daichi's face reddened.

“Yes.” 

“Great. I think maybe you haven't quite cleared things up enough.” Suga let an impish grin of his own sneak onto his face. Daichi swallowed hard, his eyebrows lifting up. Suga took a step back, his body feeling fifty pounds lighter as he let his gaze move over Daichi's entire form in an obvious manner. Daichi coughed.

“Jesus. Yeah. A-absolutely.” 

Suga turned away, walking with a new bounce to his step as he headed toward the locker room to shower before class. Today was going to be the best day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Are your teeth rotting from the sweetness yet? If not, I have a tumblr where I do some very amateur fanart and reblog lots of great fanart! Come check it out if you like https://catastrafey.tumblr.com/ <3<3<3


End file.
